Sabor a mar
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Cuando Draco se introduce en su vida, no hace más que complicar y confundir sus sentimientos. ¿Se atreverá a fundirse en en las profundidades? ¿Es el comienzo de algo o el final de un instante? ¿De qué serías capaz con tal de estar con la persona que quieres? ¿Qué estas dispuesto a renunciar?
1. Una vez en un sueño

**AUTOR: **Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-13

**GÉNERO: **Romance, un poco angst y fluffy, algo de humor, creo.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), lime, insinuación de lemon, spoilers del cuarto libro, pero es básicamente A!U (Universo Alterno).

**RESUMEN: **Antes de la segunda prueba del Torneo, Harry tiene un sueño...muy peculiar, que con cada día parece completarse y formar uno solo. Cuando Draco se introduce en su vida, no hace más que complicar y confundir sus sentimientos. ¿Se atreverá a fundirse en en las profundidades? ¿Es el comienzo de algo o el final del instante? ¿De qué serías capaz con tal de estar con la persona que quieres? ¿Qué estas dispuesto a renunciar?

**Nota de la** **Autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Wow, cuánto tiempo, he aquí un un one-shot que tendrá dos o tres partes, yo lo sé: cuando lo terminen de leer les va a parecer medio patético y tonto, no los culpo, pero la idea venía rondando en mi cabeza y soy una fanática del tema, espero que igual sea soportable XD, denle una oportunidad.

Estoy haciendo el longfic que les prometí, si todo sale bien, tendrá dos temporadas. Cuando termine el cap siete lo voy a empezar a subir (¡ánimo que voy por el cinco!). Pero también haré en el intermedio otro fic, que lo voy a hacer sí o sí porque la idea me tienta y me encanta, desde ahora estaré más activa *-*

* * *

_**Sabor a mar**_

_Primera parte:__** Una vez en un sueño...**_

_Sé que es verdad,_

_que esas visiones rara vez son lo que parecen..._

_Pero si te conozco...Sé que lo harás,_

_Me amarás una vez más del mismo modo _

_en que lo hiciste una vez en un sueño. -Lana del Rey.*_

-Ellos...ellos no son de aquí, ¡deberían irse!

-Lo sé, lo sé, Murcus, y tienes toda la razón, pero...

-Si tengo toda la razón-habló severamente, situación extraña, tratándose de alguien como él-. ¡Héchalos! ¡No los quiero en mi territorio!

Dumbledore suspiró.

Y es que la verdad, era todo lo que podía hacer.

* * *

Harry oía.

Oía una voz...un canto, lo estaba llamando.

Harry era una persona curiosa (tal vez demasiado), pero también era impulsivo, y estúpidamente noble, y el conjunto de esas capacidades lo hacía, en ocasiones, hacer idioteces.

Pero no en ese momento.

Porque no sentía.

Esa voz era todo lo que existía, rodeándolo, abrazándolo, la piel se le erizaba de solo escucharla.

Sentía como si una burbuja lo hubiera atrapado, sin dejarle otra opción que seguir...seguir...a esa voz...

No había nada alrededor, como si su sola existencia se debiera a escucharla eternamente, estaba en un trance, maravilloso, hermoso. El _imperius_ no era absolutamente nada comparado con esto.

Era como si todas sus preocupaciones se fueran, nada existía, nada importaba. Pero también se sentía...excitado, como si cada melodía lo acariciara, apenas rozándolo, susurrándole. Era electrizante.

Harry quería saltar, una parte de él se sentía eufórico, pero no podía moverse, a menos que sea para dirigirse a esa voz, también quería correr, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviera adormecido, y él era un muñeco roto, manejable. Sin utilidad.

Era casi como estar drogado, no porque él supiera en realidad, pero su cuerpo sentía ansiedad y tranquilidad, como si le hubieran aplicado morfina.

Quería más. Quería más. Quería más.

De esa voz, susurrante, que lo estaba haciendo delirar.

Harry no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Era casi como si la voz, que cantaba incesantemente susurrante, representara todos sus deseos. Sus deseos más oscuros.

Sintió levemente, en medio de su estado hipnótico, un leve dolor en la planta del pie, quiso agarrarse el pie, para ver si sangraba, porque le dolía muchísimo, pero no podía, sus brazos no le respondían, estaban laxos alrededor de su cuerpo. Y entonces, algo dentro suyo se movió.

Parpadeó un par de veces, para enfocar su vista.

El canto se había detenido.

La desilusión era palpable, no solo en el cuerpo de Harry, si no que su pecho se llenó de dolor.

Había desaparecido.

Se había ido.

Su estómago se revolvía, mientras su pecho se inundaba, sentía que no podía respirar.

Miró a todos lados, asustado. El cambio de ensoñación a la realidad fue brusco. Como caer enamorado de alguien.

Todas esas sensaciones no eran normales. No era posible.

La luna estaba en lo alto, más brillante hermosa que nunca, casi era luna llena. Hacía un contrate siniestro con el lago negro, a Harry le encantaba.

Porque no parecía haber ninguna estrella en el cielo, estaba completamente limpio y liso, salvo por la brillante luna, que era lo único que alumbraba.

Se miró los pies, estaban morados, y tenían restos de sangre, junto con espinas clavadas entre los dedos de los pies. Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué hacía él allí?

Un susurro. Un murmullo. Y un chapoteo de agua.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, en alerta. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza sobrenatural. Nunca había estado tan asustado, y realmente no sabía por qué. Había vivido cosas peores, ¿verdad? Sólo que ahora no las recordaba. ¿Por qué?

_¿Recordar?_

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies tocaron el lago, estaba helado, pero no podía detenerse. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática.

Una risa.

Se dio vuelta, alarmado.

El agua le llegaba hasta los talones.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-gritó, pero su voz sonó lejana mientras retumbaba en el lago, haciendo eco.

¿Eco? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso su voz al aire libre?

El agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Sentía las corrientes a través de sus rodillas sumergidas, porque eran corrientes, ¿no?

Infló su pecho de aire, y un poco de valor, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

El agua le llevaba hasta las caderas, mientras sentía las pequeñas olas rebotar contra estómago.

El viento hacía una música espeluznante, mientras pasaba entre las ramas de los árboles y soplaban. ¿Era él o alrededor estaba más oscuro?

Ya no había nada de esa dulce tranquilidad, de esa despreocupada paz. Nada. Ahora estaba aterrado, sentía como si lo estuvieran encerrando. Acorralando.

Cuando el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo sufra escalofríos, entró en pánico. Era ridículo, pero era como si sintiese esquizofrenia marina. Claro, si eso siquiera hubiera existido.

-¡Harry!-gritó alguien, antes de sentir una mano algo viscosa agarrarlo del talón y hundirlo en las profundidades.

Abrió los ojos y la boca apresuradamente, buscando bocanadas de aire, sintiéndose asmático por primera vez.

Veía luces por todos lados, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a las penumbras de su habitación, comparada con la escalofriante luz de la luna sobre el lago negro, definitivamente su habitación era mucho mejor, aunque había algo entrañable en ese lugar.

La cara pecosa y preocupada de Ron se reflejó ante sus ojos. Se tuvo que alejar un poco, pues estaba demasiado cerca.

-Lo siento-dijo, pero, extrañamente, no se ruborizó, la expresión de asustadiza y preocupada no salía de su rostro-. ¿Estas bien, Harry?

-S-sí-respondió sin mucho ánimo, de hecho, no, no estaba para nada bien. Los huesos de su cuerpo, estaban adormecidos, como si hubiese tenido el más malditamente agotador partido de Quidditch, también se sentía...húmedo, como mojado. La sensación exacta era como si alguien lo hubiese encogido y metido dentro de un lavarropas, y mientras él giraba y giraba, sus tíos lo saludaban desde adentro.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío.

Se destapó, y cuando intentó levantarse, un mareo lo golpeó en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras sentía como su cabeza era taladrada.

-Oh, dios-oyó jadear a Ron.

-Sí, estoy un poco mareado pero no pasa nada-dijo sin quitarse las manos de su cabeza, como si eso menguara el dolor palpitante.

-H-harry-Ron lo llamaba, horrorizado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué...?-pero no terminó la pregunta, pues su sábana se había corrido, lo que dejaba su cuerpo descubierto. Abrió los ojos del terror. Su ya de por sí miserable pijama, estaba destrozado, completamente reducido a añicos, aunque eso era sólo un detalle.

-¡Maldición!-gimió de frustración sin poder creerlo.

Estaba eróticamente desnudo, pensó, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, y podía apostar todo su oro a que Ron había hecho lo mismo. Su pantalón parecía un short rajado y desastroso, mientras que por sus piernas se deslizaba un sustancia blanca y viscosa, que hizo que su rostro pareciera una manzana roja. Sus pies parecían como si una licuadora hubiera pasado unos momentos con ellos, estaban horribles e hinchados, morados y llenos de cortes y sangre. Su camiseta tenía aberturas, dejando expuestos sus pezones, que-sorprendentemente- estaban erectos.

¡Merlín!

Pero incluso, lo más curioso es que estaba húmedo...en ambos sentidos. Su cuerpo estaba mojado, como si una llovizna lo hubiera regado, aunque tuviera la sensación de que una tormenta se había desatado antes.

-Ehh...-sus palabras se atragantaron, pero, ¿cómo le explicas a tu mejor amigo que el hecho de que tener semen escurriendo entre sus piernas y verse como si acabase de tener sexo salvaje no estaba exactamente en su consentimiento? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba en su consentimiento! Tenía catorce años, por Dios...

Un momento.

Entonces, ¿eso significaba que había sido _violado_?

Cuando miró a Ron alarmado, el pánico reflejado en el rostro, supo que él también había pensado lo mismo. Eso resultaba aún más vergonzoso.

-N-no pensarás que...-no quería ni siquiera terminar la oración.

-Creo que hay que ver a Dumbledore, Harry.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, por supuesto que no.

-P-pero...

-Nada, Ron, lo averiguaremos, ¿si?-dijo firme, porque si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento es que no quería por nada del mundo que otras personas se enteraran de ese pequeño incidente, mucho menos Dumbledore-. No hay por qué alarmarlo, ya está lo suficientemente estresado con el Torneo como para que nosotros le vallamos con una cosa como esta.

Ron no parecía muy convencido, pero Harry no le dejó opción, con un «No le digas a Hermione». Y se fue directo al baño.

Dios Santo.

Exhaló un suspiro que había estado reteniendo, mientras se deslizaba sobre la puerta. Intentando que su respiración se normalice, toma un par de bocanadas de aire e intenta por todos lo medio humanos no ponerse a llorar.

De todo. De la desesperación que lo invade al estar en presión continuamente, en no poder ser suficiente, ¿qué es lo que están esperando de él? No se suponía que debía ser famoso. Él era..._sólo Harry_.

De no tener absolutamente ninguna pista sobre la segunda prueba, sobre también, morir en el intento de ganar, él solo quería sobrevivir, y aunque había fantaseado con ganar el Torneo de los Tres magos, ahora, lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer.

Y ahora esto. Había sido abusado. O algo así.

Porque se había corrido. Al menos tenía la certeza de que lo había, mínimamente, disfrutado.

Se quitó la ropa destrozada de su pijama, y se miró en el espejo.

Se veía...agitado. Su cabello estaba más enredado que antes (si eso era siquiera posible) y húmedo. Tenía chupones por todo el torso y cuello, aunque sus pezones ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Seguía terriblemente sonrojado, aunque, sería raro que no lo estuviera.

Su pene se veía flácido con restos de semen, asique técnicamente no había sido un abuso, pero entonces, ¿por qué no recordaba nada? Harry pensaría que sólo había sido uno de esos sueños húmedos que te acompañan de la adolescencia, con todas esas feromonas. Pero entonces, ¿de dónde habían salido esos chupones, moretones y rasguñaduras? ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de haberse bañado en el lago?

A menos que lo hayan hecho en el lago...

Harry agitó su cabeza de un lado para el otro, sintiéndose Dobby por un momento (_Harry malo_), mientras se ruborizaba aún más.

Suspiró.

Negación. Sí. La negación (al sueño, al canto, a la sustancia viscosa, a los chupones, a la humedad en su cuerpo), era la solución. Por lo menos momentáneamente.

* * *

Está bien, la negación no duró ni un día.

A la mañana siguiente, su curiosidad y ansias pudo con él. Simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así. O sea, o Harry mismo era sonámbulo (y no se había enterado) y se zambulló en el lago, mientras tenía un encuentro íntimo consigo mismo (aunque eso no explicaba los chupones), o realmente había practicado sexo con alguien y le habían borrado la memoria.

Pero, incluso cunando la segunda opción era la más realista, Harry se negaba a creerla. Porque, ¡oh, vamos! Él no podía decir la palabra pene sin sonrojarse, ¿cómo demonios iba a tener sexo real?

¡Era prácticamente imposible!

Aparte, a menos que Cho fuera una amante muy fogosa e infiel (porque salía con Cedric Diggory), no le gustaba otra persona que ella.

Era un poco desesperante, no saber con quién te has acostado, o si siquiera te acostaste con alguien. Ahora, definitivamente había tomado al pie de la letra el «¡SIEMPRE ALERTA!» de Moody. Sus compañeros lo miraban raro, porque se alteraba con cada sobresalto. Bueno, la verdad era que estaba un poco paranoico últimamente.

Razones le sobraban.

Hermione sospechaba algo, lo miraba suspicaz, mientras fruncía el ceño y no paraba de preguntarle si estaba bien. Ron sólo lo miraba como un perro enjaulado.

Y él se sentía cada vez más agobiado.

No había parado de buscar en libros, porque tenía que haber, tal vez, una explicación, lógica y razonable, pero nada. También había buscado sobre la pista de la segunda prueba (por más que Cedric le haya aconsejado "darse un baño", Harry estaba más que todo desconfiado que orgulloso en ese sentido, asique no le había hecho caso), aunque debía admitir que se había pasado más tiempo buscando la respuesta _sexual_, que concentrarse en el Torneo.

Cuando pasó una semana Harry volvió a tener el sueño.

Pero este era diferente. Había soñado (Harry creía) con su recuerdo.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Porque era la única pista que tenía.

Labios. Calor. Húmedo. Leguas.

Harry estaba en el paraiso, los labios sedosos, eran el mismo cielo, no lo dejaban respirar, y empezaba a tener un serio problema con sus pulmones. Su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad, mientras recibía ondas de calor a todo su cuerpo.

Estaba en llamas.

Pero estaba mojado, su pijama se pegaba al cuerpo, y sentía sudor recorriendo su espalda.

No podía detenerse.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. Porque lo quería todo. Quería más de esos labios. Más de este torso plano pegado al suyo. Más de su lengua, más saliva, más humedad, calor.

Más. Más. Simplemente más.

Enredó su mano en ese cabello mojado, mientras profundizaba el beso. Dominó su boca, y escuchó un gemido que retumbó en su cuerpo y quedó guardado con él para siempre, mientras sentía su dolorosa erección.

Enroscó su lengua, se separó un segundo, escuchándose a sí mismo jadear, mientras el otro le mordía el labio inferior lentamente, y fuerte, sacándole un poco de sangre.

-Más-gimió Harry-. Más.

Lo estrechó en sus brazos, sintiendo su boca salada, lo vio desaparecer en las aguas profundas.

Y cuando se despertó, Harry se sintió lleno de nostalgia. Y un poco vacío.

* * *

Cuando llegó el día de la segunda prueba, Harry definitivamente estaba aterrado.

Afortunadamente Dobby había conseguido branquialgas, a último momento, porque, aunque se había pasado la noche en la biblioteca y había buscado todos los libros posibles con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, no habían encontrado nada.

Estaba nervioso, le temblaban las piernas y su pecho se movía rítmicamente.

Pero lo peor de todo era no saber, no haber descubierto nada más que detalles y un cuerpo plano (uno de hombre), con respecto a aquel sueño.

Era como si los recuerdos volvieran a él en las noches, mientras dormía, en sueños. Y había descubierto que con quien supuestamente había estado era un hombre, un chico, alguien de su mismo sexo. Se había alarmado y había estado todavía más paranoico si cabe, pensando demasiado. No es que tenga problema con las personas que gustan de personas del mismo sexo...es que simplemente él no quería ser uno de ellos, nunca había pensado mucho en ello. Y mientras en el día pasaba autoconvenciéndose de que la persona que le gustaba era Cho y nadie más. A veces lo recordaba inevitablemente, aunque no vea su rostro, aunque sólo recuerde sus besos agresivos y salados, su humedad y su calor, aunque fuera un chico, Harry no tenía la mirada perdida, la tenía atento a su recuerdo. Cada vez más frecuente.

Era alarmante.

Porque por las noches, tenía que poner un hechizo silenciador para que no resonen sus gemidos por toda la habitación. Porque no podía para de soñar, de soñarlo, y Harry estaba cada vez más y más desesperado.

Era tan real. Y ahora, era sólo la niebla de su recuerdo, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que sí había sucedido, ni con quién. Ni por qué todo le parecía tan vívido, por qué podría sentir las sensaciones, como si su cuerpo las almacenara para rememorarlas.

Su cuerpo se arqueó al sentir su cuello abrirse extrañamente, y cuando se zambulló por completo, fue como respirar por primera vez.

Se sentía fantástico, si bien nunca había aprendido a nadar, ni los Dursley le enseñaron, era llamativo. El mar, el lago, el agua. Como una dulce canción de sirena, que lo atraía irremediablemente.

Con las branquias y las aletas en ambos pies, no era necesario nadar a la perfección, lo cual era un alivio. Ahora solo tenía que buscar .

Su cuerpo nadó por unos minutos, viendo todo a su alrededor, las algas sueltas enredarse en su cabello, que flotaba graciosamente en el agua. Mientras sentía movimientos a su alrededor, sin embargo no se alarmó realmente, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía seguro allí, como cuando se enfrentó al dragón con la Saeta de fuego; estaba en su complemento. Sólo que no había sabido que el agua también lo sería.

Presentía que se había alejado de su objetivo notablemente.

Cuando vio un cabello largo y rubio flotante, detrás de una roca, empezaron a salir cabeza curiosas detrás de sus escondites. Personas con mitad cuerpo de pez y mitad humano.

No era como había leído y visto en libros, aunque supo al instante que esas criaturas no pertenecían al lago negro.

Su belleza cegaba a Harry de manera enigmática. Se sintió inevitablemente intimidado.

La mayoría eran mujeres, con colas doradas, plateadas, verdes, moradas, rojizas, de todo tipo, eran largas y se movían ligeramente mientras sus ojos sobrenaturales, como dagas de gato, tan coloridos como sus colas. Mientras sus largos cabellos flotaban en el agua.

Una rubia, con cola dorada y aletas al costado de esta, le sonreía burlona. Era pálida y sus ojos eran tan claros que Harry no podía distinguirlos. Pero su sonrisa era lo suficientemente grande como para diferenciar sus propios dientes con los colmillos-seguramente- filosos de ella.

Otras como una par de gemelas de cabello extraño y cola larga y gris, lo miraban como si quisiesen comerlo allí mismo, en un muy mal sentido de la palabra. No parecían contentas de verlo allí.

Algunas simplemente lo miraban inexpresivas, pero sus miradas eran tan fijas y penetrantes, que se sentía acorralado.

Había un par de chicos, _Tritones _debían ser. Ellos no eran tan hermosos como las sirenas. Y todos colgaban alrededor de su cuello una caracola diferente. Y parecían más bien guardias de turno que otra cosa, claro, si no fuera por las colas, y su extrambótica cara.

-_Draco_-llamó una morocha, con cabello ridículamente café, y cuerpo esbelto. Parecía la más madura. Era joven y hermosa, pero alrededor de ella las otras parecían simplemente adolescentes.

Su voz retumbó y sonó en el círculo en el que lo habían rodeado.

Pero todo lo que había visto no se comparaba con el muchacho que apareció detrás de una roca, algo sobrecogido, pero cuando levantó la mirada, la arrogancia y seguridad parecían haber llenado sus expresiones.

La boca de su estómago revoloteó, mientras su pecho se inundaba de calor.

Dios.

Era un muchacho. Harry estaba seguro. Tenía pezones deliciosamente rosados. Su pecho carecía de vello alguno, y era pálido y terso como la porcelana. Parecía brillar.

Su cabello era rubio, con tonos platinados, mientras flotaba en el agua. Pero sus ojos eran definitivamente lo que más le gustaba, decidió Harry.

Debían de ser grises, pero hipnóticamente plata líquida, el mercurio. Lo miraban, pero no como todos ahí lo hacían. Era una intensidad abrumadora, mucho más que penetrante. Era como si tratara de decirle algo, a través de su aire petulante, y sus ojos expresivos. Pero Harry no podía leerlos.

La cola parecía moverse con nerviosismo en el agua, porque se movía levemente un poco más rápido que las otras en su lugar. Era una pequeña mezcla de colores combinados estratégicamente, verde, con algunas escamas plateadas, turquesas y algo azuladas, que se hacían cada vez más visibles llegando a la cadera.

Su cuerpo temblaba. Era como un imán. Se sentía atraído.

Estaba embelesado.

Merlín, se sentía un idiota.

Y cuando habló fue como enviar ondas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

-Cuánto tiempo, _Harry_.

Lo miraba con picardía y un deje de diversión.

Seguramente debía de ser la nueva atracción del momento.

Aunque realmente no le importaba mientras ese sujeto llamado Draco no deje de mirarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco estaba alarmantemente cerca suyo. Mientras él se sentía intoxicado, Draco le susurraba en el oído:

-¿Me extrañaste, cariño?

Se estaba burlando de él.

No es como si le importara en ese momento, pero cuando la comprensión llegó a sus ojos bien abiertos, Draco ya tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Veo que sí- y con una expresión aniñada y llena de picardía añadió:-. No me habrás olvidado, ¿o si?

* * *

*Super recomendada, ella me encanta. Y se darán cuenta porque la voy a citar mucho en los fics, tiene canciones condenadamente buenas.


	2. Hundido en las profundidades

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Esta segunda parte contiene escenas explícitas, lean bajo su responsabilidad, aunque no sé por qué lo digo, total, nunca hacen caso XD, pero por las dudas aviso.

* * *

_Segunda parte: __**Hundido en las profundidades**_

-¿No me recuerdas, Harry?-su boca rosada hizo una especie de puchero, a pesar de sus ojos burlones.

Estaba tan cerca. A milímetros de su rostro. Harry podía sentir sus branquias moverse agitadas una y otra vez.

Hablando de branquias, tenía que…tenía que…

Entonces ellas empezaron a cantar. Junto con Draco.

Su voz era suave, casi rayando aguda, pero era tan complejamente perfecta, con la intensidad que cantaban, inundaban los poros y cada parte de su cuerpo, casi podía ver las notas musicales abrazándolo en el agua.

Por más que intentó resistirse, porque había algo que hacer, era tan preciosa, las voces, estaban cantando para él, Draco cantaba para él.

Sintió como sus ojos se opacaban.

Sabía que las voces de las mujeres cantaban al unismo, pero ahora las sentía como un lejano murmullo. No. Harry solo podía escucharlo. Sentirlo.

Draco estaba recorriendo, rozándolo, con sus blancos y finos dedos, en los brazos, en los hombros, y cuando hundió su pálido rostro en su cuello y lo acarició con la nariz, Harry se estremeció y de su boca salieron burbujas.

Debía de haber gemido.

Su cuerpo temblaba. Quería más. Necesitaba agarrar más fuerte a Draco, necesitaba retenerlo, y besarlo…

Abruptamente ellas dejaron de cantar, Draco también, pero no lo soltó. Y Harry no quería que lo soltara nunca.

El cambio fue brusco, y de pronto se sintió enfermo, sentía un pequeño deja vú, era como poner los pies en la tierra y ver el sol por primera vez, después de haber estado viviendo en las profundidades del deseo y te encuentras con la decepción.

Parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando la vista y se dio cuenta que otro tipo de sirenas, completamente diferentes, verdosas como el moho y nada bonitas, junto con los –otros- tritones (que eran todavía más horrendos), estaban enfrentando a las sirenas, a Draco, con sus tridentes.

Las sirenas (las bonitas) no eran tan espantosas como las otras, pero ahora tenían un aspecto amenazante, la cara tenía aberturas y dejaban escapar sus colmillos largos y filosos. Se veían mucho más peligrosas que hace un rato.

Los intrusos parecían tener noción de eso, aunque no aflojaron en absoluto y se notaba el odio que emanaban por esas criaturas, en sus ojos había un deje alarmante de miedo.

-Suelten al chico-gruñó una de ellas.

Draco aferró su agarre, o lo estrujó, apenas lo estrechó un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos, sin embargo, el contraste de su piel con la suavidad de Draco, lo incendió por dentro.

-¡No tienen derecho de estar aquí!-gritó, haciendo ondas en el agua- Tal vez sean poderosas en las aguas saladas, pero este no es su lugar-y después agregó:-. A menos que quieran tener problemas con Dumbledore.

Eso pareció se suficiente, porque sus rostros se notaban algo preocupados, todos miraron a Draco, como esperando una orden.

Lo sitió suspirar, su cuerpo se electrizó por completo.

-Bien-dijo con la mandíbula apretada, no se oía contento-. Nos vamos.

Luego se dirigió a él, separándose un poco, y con centímetros de distancia, le susurró en el oído, para que sólo él oyera:

-Nos vemos, Harry.

Y así de rápido como vino se fue con una velocidad sobrenatural, casi no se las distinguía, parecían luces de colores borrosas. Y Harry se sintió como un elemento vacío.

-Apresúrate, el tiempo se acaba-le dijo un tritón con ceño fruncido. Y después ellos también se fueron, aunque no con la rapidez de los otros.

Aunque se sentía completamente desorientado, recuperó la compostura y rescató a Ron y rescató a la hermana de Fleur sin problema alguno.

Cuando salió todavía no reaccionaba muy bien, por más que todos le hablaban, le felicitaban, él seguía desconcertado. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a esas criaturas, ahora que Draco no inundaba sus sentidos podía pensar con un poco más de claridad.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca había visto en carne propia esas criaturas, esa belleza. Era increíble.

Seguro que Hermione se emocionaba si se lo contaba, iría directo a la biblioteca.

Se escucharon algunos gritos y vio a Dumbledore, calmado pero preocupado, y a Murcus, el líder de los tritones, completamente alterado.

-No pueden quedarse-gruñó.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero sabes bien, que son criaturas peligrosas-y parecía como si se hubiera abstenido de decir algo, pero luego agregó:-. Lo único que podemos hacer es hablar con ellas y ver qué es lo que quieren.

Murcus soltó un gemido frustrado. De alguna manera parecía decepcionado e irritado al mismo tiempo.

Como si el solo hecho de hablar de ellos lo hubiera llamado, desde las profundidades del lago y con una delicadeza y naturalidad nata las sirenas que Harry había visto, se dejaron ver, al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera ensayado. De repente, todo quedó sumido en silencio.

Pero Harry solo tenía ojos para el chico rubio que encabezaba el grupo.

_Draco_.

Estaba ahí. Y se veía feroz y decidido, sin dejar su aire petulante y la mirada divertida.

Aunque no estaban cantando, era como si su sola presencia derrochara sensualidad y los convirtiera a todos en unos bobos.

Harry se preguntó si todos se sentían así con respecto a ellos, o él era el único estúpido que se convertía en mantequillas derretida cada vez que miraba a los ojos a Draco.

Dumbledore estaba serio e impasible, resultaría imposible saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Hola-dijo Draco, como si nada, como si se saludaran todos los días y tomaran té en las meriendas, pero nadie hablaba, no parecía importante, ya que la voz de Draco retumbó bailando en el aire.

-Un placer-respondió el director, desde su asiento, mientras que las sirenas, las bellas, junto con Draco permanecían en el agua, en donde en otra esquina estaban las otras sirenas y tritones con cabello verde- ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Y Draco dirigió una mirada a Harry con velocidad. Lo miró penetrante, mientras Harry sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza, como nunca antes. Entonces Draco sonrió y nadó hasta su horilla, en donde él estaba.

Se sentó en el muelle, dejando sus piernas colgar y sus dedos del pies rozar el agua dulce, casi mecánicamente, aunque sus movimientos fueran fluidos, él se sentía controlado.

-Sí-habló, claro y fuerte, sin dejar de mirarlo-. Lo quiero a él.

Lo agarró de la camisa y abruptamente lo arrastró al agua, en sus brazos, otra vez.

No lo ahogó, y como no tenía las branquias, Draco lo sostuvo con facilidad, abrazándolo, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Como un salvavidas.

Todos jadearon de sorpresa, y Harry pudo ver de reojo la expresión de preocupación y ansiedad de Hermione mientras que Ron permanecía lívido.

Pero no podía hablar, se estaba quedando sin aire y eso que no estaba bajo agua, su pecho subía y bajaba, las palabras parecían haberse atragantado en el tumulto de sensaciones. De lo único que era consiente era que Draco lo estaba sosteniendo, de su aliento en su cuello, en que lo quería a él.

No sabía que en qué sentido lo había dicho, ni por qué, pero su pecho se inundó de calor.

Por primera vez, Dumbledore parecía realmente sorprendido, sin saber qué decir.

-No creo que eso sea posible-dijo, más pálido de lo habitual-. Creo que todos deberían volver a sus actividades-les dijo a la multitud, que se quedó exactamente en la misma posición- ¡Ahora!

Entonces, como reaccionando por primera vez, la multitud se empezó a disipar. Harry pensó que debería ir con ellos, pero estaba demasiado cómodo en los brazos suaves de Draco. Aparte no es como si tuviera mucha opción.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta si sus amigos se quedaron o no, era como si sus sentidos se concentraran única y exclusivamente en Draco.

-Deja a Harry en la orilla por favor-habló suavemente el director, como si estuviera tratando con una bestia salvaje y temiera acercarse.

Draco entornó los ojos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Quiero un trato-habló, pero no esperó a que Dumbledore respondiera-. Nos quedaremos un par de meses, para no distraer demasiado a sus competidores, pero a cambio-y su voz se tornó extraña, como un perro enjaulado y furioso-, tenemos permitido el acceso completo en el lago-las sirenas que lo acompañaban lo miraron complacidas, sin embargo, las de cabello verde no lo parecían en absoluto-. Y yo, y solo yo tengo permitido hablar y relacionarme con Harry.

Las últimas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Harry como un eco dulce e incesante.

La boca de su estómago revoloteó.

El por qué estaba feliz con la noticia era un misterio.

Dumbledore pareció pensarlo detenidamente, y cuando iba a dar su respuesta, la voz de un muchacho severamente enojado dio lugar.

-¡Draco!-era un tritón, apenas más bonito que los que acompañaban a las hermosas sirenas, castaño, con el pelo empapado, grandes pectorales, y la piel sonrosada, sus ojos azules brillaban de furia y hacían contraste con el sol que se estaba poniendo en la frontera- Mocoso, te dije que no lo hicieras.

En un nanosegundo estaba a su lado, y sintió a Draco resoplar, sintiéndose para nada intimidado.

-Claro como si te fuera a hacer caso.

-Estás abusando de una autoridad que todavía **no** tienes-habló con los dientes apretados, remarcando el _no tienes_.

-¡Por Poseidón, Lorian!-sonrió burlón- El poder de líder no tardará de posarse en mí para la luna llena de dos cuartos en futuro inmediato.

Harry frunció el ceño, no había entendido ni la mitad de las palabras de aquella oración. Le sonaba terriblemente a los centauros. Hablando como si todos supieran sobre las estrellas.

Sin embargo, no le gustó como sonaba el nombre _Lorian_ en la boca de Draco.

-Es obvio que todos quieren que tenga una buena opinión sobre ellos. Y todos aman las vacaciones.

Parecía ser una broma personal porque todos se rieron y Lorian se puso rojo, no se definía entre vergüenza y furia. Debía ser un poco de ambas.

-Lorian-llamó la morocha madura del grupo.

-¿Madre?-preguntó sorprendido, sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza suavemente, y eso pareció dar a entender por finalizada su rabieta, porque se calló y se puso a un costado, con la impotencia marcada en su rostro.

Draco parecía estar absteniéndose de decir ¡JA! Y sacar la lengua como un niño, aunque su sonrisa de satisfacción lo decía todo.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones realmente, criatura del agua?-habló Dumbledore.

Draco lo miró como si aún no supiera cuál era la respuesta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero tienes mi palabra de que no le haré daño.

Eso pareció conformarlo.

-¿Cuándo exactamente se irán?

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer. Volveremos a las islas en dos meses aproximadamente. Los de mi comunidad tienen absolutamente prohibido hacer daño e interactuar con alguien sin mi autorización. No quebraremos su rutina, diría que sería como si no estuviéramos aquí. Pero lo que no puedo asegurarle es que no haya accidentes con sus estudiantes. Ellos inevitablemente se acercarán al lago cuando estemos cerca. Pero no haremos más que eso-se miraron ambos con desconfianza-. Lo prometo.

Y las palabras aún seguían resonando en su cabeza cuando volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Los próximos dos días fueron los más extraños que Harry había vivido.

Todos, apenas tras haber puesto un pie en la sala común, lo invadieron de preguntas.

-¿Por qué ese chico pez te quería, Harry?-preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Te hizo daño?

-¿Cómo van a hacer daño esas preciosuras?

-Eran perfectos.

-¿Te acostaste con él, Harry?

En ese momento, como no podía ser de otra forma, Harry se sonrojó terriblemente.

-¿Cómo se va a acostar con un pescado? Debería ser todo viscoso…

-Con esa bomba que derrocha sexualidad yo me acostaría con él, incluso aunque fuera una piraña.

A Harry no le gustó para nada ese comentario.

-¡Seamus!

-Abran paso-dijo Hermione, apartando a las personas y haciéndose lugar y empujando codos por la multitud que lo rodeaba, junto con Ron.

Se sentaron a su lado y lo miraron preocupado.

-Váyanse-les dijo a las personas que lo miraban decepcionados, pero sin embargo se marcharon murmurando entre sí.

-¿Q-qué era eso, Harry?-le preguntó Ron.

-¿Una sirena?-le respondió con otra pregunta, sin saber muy bien la respuesta.

-Sabes que eso era más que una sirena. No pertenecen aquí, pude oler la sal marina desde la tribuna, y por lo que sé, el lago negro tiene agua dulce-habló Hermione.

-Sí, eran tan extraños, parecían irradiar poder veela, con su sola presencia parecía afectarle a todos, incluso yo quería besarle los pies…o las aletas, lo que sea-agregó rápidamente Ron, y Harry pudo notar que sus pecas sobresalían de su cara pálida.

-N-no lo sé-miró el suelo, evitando sus miradas, y susurró más para sí mismo que para ellos-. Creo…creo que es la persona con la que estuve, la noche en la que no recuerdo.

Harry y Ron terminaron por contarle a Hermione, con balbuceos y sonrojos en medio, al fin y al cabo ella siempre terminaba enterándose de todo. Había estado muy enfadada, y se había pasado los próximos veinte minutos sermoneándoles sobre que tendrían que haber acudido a ella. Pero les seguía dirigiendo la palabra porque estaba demasiado preocupada como para enojarse realmente, y al igual que como había pasado con el tema de las veelas, no le hacía gracia en absoluto.

Pudo notar, e identificar al instante, que Harry tenía una pequeña debilidad por Draco.

-Tienes que mantenerte alejado-le dijo seria, al día siguiente mientras desayunaban en el Gran Comedor, y Harry había fruncido el ceño en desacuerdo-. Son criaturas poderosas, peor de las que están aquí. Porque son más antiguas, y tienen una belleza extraordinaria que te desarma mucho mejor que cualquier _Expelliarmus_.

-No pensaba acercarme de todas maneras-mintió, fingiendo estar indiferente mientras untaba mermelada a su tostada.

Ella lo miró como si no la conociera.

-Y ese chico Draco, no es normal-Harry sintió un impulso genuino de defenderlo inevitablemente, pero ella prosiguió antes de que la interrumpa-. Hay sirenas, las sirenas de su comunidad, sí, había leído de ellas, son un caso diferente que las que habitan en el lago negro, e infinitamente más peligrosas. Hay tritones, también diferentes a los de acá, pero los tritones son hombres, y las mujeres sirenas, siempre ha sido así. Sirenas cantan, los tritones tienen una caracola. Por lo menos así funciona su comunidad.

Lo miró un instante, como si no supiera cómo decírselo.

-Pero todos observamos a Draco. El chico es un hombre con poder de sirena. No es tritón, pero tampoco es una sirena por completo. Es un caso muy raro. Y lo peor-y lo miró reprobatoriamente, Harry se sintió un niño acusado-. Es que parece tener un efecto especialmente fuerte en ti. Es peligroso.

A Harry le quedó claro, pero su cuerpo no parecía entenderlo.

Su cuerpo, su corazón y mente, parecían ir en caminos opuestos.

Pero los tres parecían encaprichados con Draco de alguna u otra manera.

* * *

Harry intentó. Realmente intentó no acercarse al lago, que parecía ser la mayor atracción en estos días.

Pero no pudo.

Era más fuerte que él. Draco era su droga personal, y no le gustaba que todos disfruten de su vista, mientras se broncea (no entendía cómo pasaba todos los días bajo el sol y estaba tan pálido), y él es vigilado constantemente por Hermione.

Le hacía sentir enojado.

Nadie debería mirarlo.

_**Nadie**_.

Bueno, tal vez se podía hacer una minuciosa excepción con él.

Y cuando lo vio posarse en una roca, en el lago desierto, sin los mirones de siempre, no pudo resistirse.

-Asique viniste-habló sin moverse, ni mirarlo.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que solo estaba haciendo el ridículo. Se auto humillaba a sí mismo.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-Ehh…yo-estaba nervioso, y fue lo único que sus cuerdas vocales dejaba salir, cosa que lo hacía aún más estúpido.

-No te vayas-le dijo, ahora mirándolo con intensidad (¿alguna vez no lo hará?), como adivinando sus pensamientos. Muy dentro de él, se preguntó si podía hacerlo. Leerlo como un libro abierto.

-¿Por qué?

-Arriesgué mis aletas por ti, deberías estar más agradecido-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo nunca te lo pedí. Ni siquiera te conozco. No sé porque haces todo esto.

Eran preguntas que se venía haciendo desde lo vio en la segunda prueba, cuando habló con Dumbledore.

-Oh, por supuesto que me conoces-y algo en sus ojos brilló de una manera surrealista.

Lo agarró de la camisa del colegio y lo arrastró al agua, dejando su mochila en la orilla, mientras lo sostenía por la cintura. Harry podía sentir las aletas moverse debajo del agua.

Sus rostros estaban enfrentados, y tan malditamente cercas, que Harry se odió por querer acortar la distancia.

Sabía que se estaba sonrojando, porque todo con Draco era calor, se sentía en llamas, como en aquel _sueño_, y sólo lo estaba agarrando por la cintura, como aquella vez en la prueba.

No había sabido que extrañaba tanto ese calor.

Sus narices se tocaron y Draco sonrió, sonrió de verdad, no burlón, no malicioso, sonrió de verdad. Con sus ojos plateados llenos de alegría, marcando todos sus dientes perfectos y blancos, en la sonrisa más bonita que Harry había visto.

Su estómago se revolvió con fuerza y su pecho aleteó con fuerza mientras se calentaba.

-Tu nariz está fría-le dijo, dejando que su aliento roce sus labios, que los sentía extrañamente secos, se abstuvo de tragar saliva.

-Es que el lago está helado.

Y Draco volvió a reír.

-Supongo que te acostumbrarás.

Él no entendió lo que quiso decir con eso, pero no dijo nada.

-Comételas-y le tendió un par de branquialgas. Harry le miró entre sorprendido y curioso-. Dale, no te matará, ya las habías probado. Son asquerosas, intenta no escupirlas.

Cuando lo hizo, y las arcadas pasaron, y sintió que se quedaba sin aire, Draco lo tomó de la mano y se sumergieron.

Jugaron como niños sin niñera. Harry se permitió ignorar todo excepto la sonrisa de Draco, y los ojos de Draco, y la boca de Draco, y bueno, Draco en sí.

Competían entre sí, y si bien Draco siempre le llevaba una ventaja natural, él no se quedaba atrás, siempre terminaban empatados, cosa que irritaba al rubio, y decía:

-No es justo, no se suponía que deberías nadar tan malditamente bien.

Y entonces Harry le salpicaba con agua en la superficie, y Draco fingía indignarse y se perseguían, mientras nadaban a toda velocidad por las profundidades, evitando las algas enredadas o algunas criaturas que habitaban allí.

Draco siempre terminaba atrapándolo, y cuando lo hacía, lo revoleaba por el aire como una muñeca y él caía más alto que en un trampolín en picada. Era una sensación de vértigo y adrenalina que no había sentido nunca.

Le fascinaba.

Draco le fascinaba.

Tal vez, ese era el problema.

Harry quería quedárselo para siempre y no soltarlo más.

* * *

-No sé a dónde pertenezco-le dijo una mañana bajo los rayos del amanecer.

Estaba recostado en la orilla y al lado, recostado en el lago, en la misma posición, estaba Draco.

Era irónico que justo en medio de ellos estuviera la línea del lago la tierra que los separaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó él, mirándolo.

Draco se apoyó el codo en el suelo, y la mejilla en la palma de la mano.

-Te habrás dado cuenta-tomó una pausa, como si le doliera-…que no soy _normal_…

-Bueno-interrumpió Harry-, eres mitad pez, yo diría que no.

Draco sonrió.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir-de repente se puso serio-. Vengo de una familia poderosa, pero eso no importa en mi comunidad, todos somos familia, no importa quién venga de quién, y los líderes no los elegimos nosotros, se podría decir que lo hacen las estrellas-y Harry murmuró algo como "centauros marinos" que lo hizo sonreír por un instante-. Deriva de poder, de saber quién puede protegernos y mandar justamente. No soy muy aceptado con los tritones. Y no están contentos de que yo sea el próximo líder. No les hace gracia. Me llevo bien con las sirenas aunque no pertenezca exactamente a ellas. Sé que soy poderoso, pero no me considero especial.

-¿Por qué no?

Y Draco sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste y resignada.

-Porque soy un fenómeno.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Y entonces que soy? ¿Qué se supone que sea?

Eres mío. Eso es lo que eres.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra y jamás le supo tan amarga como esa vez.

-Draco. Sólo Draco. Y se supone que pertenezcas a donde quieras pertenecer.

Y aunque supo que era lo correcto y que era lo que pensaba, Draco parecía querer ponerse a llorar.

Harry traspasó la línea, se coló en el agua, y lo miró a los ojos, y lo abrazó.

Porque parecía ser lo único que Draco necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

-Estoy harto de que todo me pase a mí.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y Harry ya se había acostumbrado a las branquialgas, a los dedos arrugados de exceso de agua, y al olor a sal de Draco.

Jamás se había abierto tanto a una persona como lo había hecho con Draco, era como si las palabras fluyeran solas, escapándoseles. Aún recordaba el momento en que le había contado sobre que no se sentía merecedor de nada, que extrañaba a sus padre, a alguien y que se sentía realmente a veces muy solo. Como si nadie lo comprendiera. Como si nadie comprendiera ese dolor que llevaba en el pecho acumulando hace años.

Draco tampoco entendía, pero estaba ahí.

Y eso era suficiente.

Con él, compartir el silencio, mientras él está acostado en la orilla y Draco en el agua, separado por la línea del lago y la tierra, era uno de sus momentos favoritos.

-¿Qué eres? ¿El centro del mundo?

Draco solía soltar esos comentarios mordaces carentes de maldad, que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

Aunque a veces podía ser un idiota irritante.

Draco era un egoísta, le costaba compartir las cosas que tenía, pero siempre confiaba en Harry para mostrárselas. Era terriblemente orgulloso y mandón. Odiaba perder y perder contra Harry. Discutían mucho, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo discutían pequeñeces, aunque siempre después terminaran riéndose. Y no pasaban más de veinte minutos enojados el uno con el otro. También, el rubio era pretencioso, y a pesar de sus inseguridades, era un creído de primera.

Harry seguía sin entender, cómo es que a pesar de que esas cosas le irritaban, eran también las que más lo enternecían.

-Pero es verdad, Ron se enojó conmigo por esos celos absurdos, nunca quise opacarlo. Nunca quise ser el Niño-Que-Vivió. Quiero una familia, una de verdad, ¿no puedo devolver el dinero, la fama a cambio de mis padres? No, supongo que no. Pero lo preferiría. Quiero ser un chico normal, sin cicatriz, quiero enamorarme sabiendo que la otra persona no lo hará solo por interés.

-Pero así son las cosas. Así como yo soy un fenómeno, tú eres el chico que vivió.

-Pero no somos solo eso, no sos solo un fenómeno, y yo no soy solo el niño que vivió, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé.

_Sólo Draco y Harry._

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron poco a poco. Ya no era sólo una atracción sexual, una irremediable y sobrenatural atracción que Draco ejercía especialmente fuerte sobre él. No. Ahora era distinto.

Y Harry, sinceramente, no sabía si colgarse en la torre de Astronomía o ahogarse en el lago y servir como comida para el Calamar Gigante.

Ninguna de esas ideas sonaba muy tentadora.

Lo cierto es que Harry quería besarlo. Querría besar a Draco. Quería que ese coqueteo y juego que tenían se volviera algo más…profundo. Quería más.

Y mientras los días pasaban, se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso.

Porque quería lamer el pecho de Draco. Quería chupar sus labios hasta el cansancio y ya no soportaba disimularlo. Dios, quería chupar sus pezones.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido.

Nunca pensó que estar enamorado también venía con un fuerte deseo sexual extra.

Draco había viajado mucho. Había visto y vivido mucho. Harry no. Harry era un niño a su lado, aunque aparentaran la misma edad y la tengan, Draco, en todo, le llevaba una gran ventaja.

Sentía la terrible desesperación de que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno como para estar a su altura. Como para estar a su lado.

_¡Por supuesto que nunca vas a estar a su altura!_, pensó una parte de su conciencia. _¿Lo has visto? ¡Es un chico pez! Le falta la anatomía principal. Nunca podrían estar juntos. _

_Polos opuestos. Vidas opuestas. Personalidades opuestas._

_¿Enserio piensas que tienes una oportunidad?_

No, sinceramente no. Pero tal vez, muy dentro de él, aún se albergaba una minúscula esperanza. Inconscientemente siempre había una.

Resta decir que Cho fue absolutamente olvidada. Y todos parecieron notarlo. Ella incluso se veía un poco decepcionada, pero no importaba. Draco era mil veces mejor.

Pero era difícil, joder. No era tan sencillo controlarse.

Verlo con el torso descubierto, como siempre hacía, exhibiéndose a los rayos del sol, mientras las chicas (y algunos chicos, también), hacían fila para verlo, y él lo sabía, y le encantaba ser el fruto de esos deseos frustrados. Tenía la vaga esperanza desasosiega que no se enterara que Harry estaba, de alguna manera, en la misma situación.

Porque quería ahorcarlos a todos ahí mismo. Nadie debería observarlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía Harry, porque era más que pecaminoso. Nadie debería pensar en hacerle las cosas que él quiere hacerle.

A veces sentía que estallaba. Y cuando llegaba a su límite, salía corriendo, solía ir al baño de prefectos a hacerse una paja pensando en Draco.

Merlín, era un enfermo.

Un enfermo que estaba loco por Draco.

Que siniestro era el mundo.

* * *

Hoy nadaron juntos, tuvieron su discusión rutinaria y hablaron un rato.

Con Draco todo era sencillo y a la vez complejo. Porque podía descargarse con él, y hablarle de absolutamente todo, bien, tal vez no de todo, pero de la mayoría, y también se liberaba, y Draco le contaba los secretos y enredos de las profundidades del mar, de donde venía. También se divertía como nunca con él, jamás se había reído tanto con alguien, como al mismo tiempo se enfadaba por lo temperamental que podía ser.

Había veces en las que también, sentía que su belleza lo inundaba.

Estaba tan jodido.

La luz del atardecer le sentaba genial a la piel de pálida de Draco, no lo hacía ver tan fantasmal, y combinaban un poco con su cabello, haciéndolo ver un poco más rubio.

Harry, de tanto confraternizar con el agua, había aprendido a nadar, sin las branquialgas no era lo mismo, pero al menos no las necesitaba para algo tan simple como sentarse sobre la roca en medio del lago. Que es lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Draco nadaba alrededor como un tiburón que rodea a su presa.

De pronto, Draco saca la cabeza y el torso, salpicando agua, como si hubiera salido de un pozo profundo, y se estira como un gato, arqueándose. Harry nota sus tetillas sonrosadas erectas por el agua fría, aunque Draco ya esté acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Harry quiere morderlas. Lamerlas. Y absorberlas.

Y lamer las gotitas que se deslizan por su pecho.

Traga salía, desviando la mirada.

Tiene los pies metidos en el agua, mientras los balancea, el agua le llega hasta las rodillas. Draco nada hacia él, y le levanta la barbilla. Parece como si pudiera ver a través de su caos interior.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-Harry asiente con la cabeza, pero Draco no se lo traga- Hace unos días estás raro.

-Nada. No me pasa nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Es eso?-pregunta dolido. DOLIDO. ¿Él está dolido? Si pudiera ver lo que es el interior de Harry…

-¿Cómo no voy a confiar en vos? Después de todo lo que pasó y te dije, creo que eres la persona en quien más confío.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que, esto…no puedo decírtelo.

Draco se veía enfadado.

-Estúpido Potter-masculló- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, maldición, y punto.

-Y una mierda.

-Draco…

-No. De verdad, lo sé, me has contado todo-_no todo_, pensó- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

_Muy malo._

-No es nada-dijo con la mandíbula apretada. Se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Potter tiene miedo?-dijo burlón- No sabía que eras de esos…

Harry se abalanzó contra él, y lo subió a la roca, quedándose a horcajadas de él, sintiendo su respiración agitada, viendo los ojos furiosos de Draco a centímetros de los suyos.

-¡¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa?! ¿Quieres saberlo?-gritó, y acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaban, viendo los ojos plata agrandarse- Esto es lo que me pasa.

Y lo besó. Lo besó como había estado soñando. Anhelando y deseando tanto.

Sus labios eran rápidos, y se sentía liberación posarlo sobre los de Draco, eran tan suaves…

Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que Draco le devolvió el beso.

También estaba ansioso, fue como si lo hubiera estado esperando siempre.

Pero Harry se sentía dinamita, como si estuviera a punto de explotar, su cuerpo se ondulaba, y sus pantalones se apretaron al instante. Sentía demasiada desesperación y ansiedad, como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento.

Sus labios…eran hipnóticos como su canto. Era como si con cada beso desesperado y frenético lo rodeara, y al instante su cuerpo se encendiera.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido y no quería que terminara nunca.

Cuando se separó en busca de aire, tanto la respiración de Draco como la suya eran agitadas.

Mirarlo todo sonrojado, con los labios rojos y con los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas dilatadas era más de lo que podía soportar. Nunca tendría suficiente de él.

Se miraron si saber qué hacer. Asique Harry lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

Enredó su mano en el cabello rubio y mojado. Le encantaba hacer eso.

Se sentía tan bien.

Lo hacía sobre todo cuando se besaban, sentir el cabello mojado era excitante. Draco siempre estaba húmedo, Harry también, aunque este último fuera en un sentido diferente.

Es que era imposible no estarlo con Draco al lado.

Enroscó su lengua con la suya, e invirtió posiciones, quedándose arriba, sintiendo su erección gotear.

Le excitaban los besos. Le excitaban los besos con Draco.

Sus pantalones ya habían desaparecido hacía rato, y las caricias no eran suficientes.

-Quiero tocarte-gimió Draco.

-Hazlo-jadeo. Se separó, y mientras Draco estaba acostado, a la luz de la luna, Harry puso sus piernas a cada costado de la cabeza del rubio, mostrando su erección apresada por los calzoncillos blancos.

Draco gimió bajito, y con un poco de ansiedad, le bajó los bóxeres, acariciando su cadera, y por unos momentos, apretando su culo.

-Chúpala. Vamos, Draco-gimió/ordenó, mientras ondulaba y movía sus caderas hacia la boca roja de Draco.

Lo vio tragar saliva, y dejó escapar su aliento sobre la punta que goteaba pre-semen, haciéndolo estremecer.

Chupó la punta como probando, sin separar la mirada de la de él, y la absorbió, haciendo automáticamente que lance un gemido.

Luego, sorpresivamente, la soltó, dejándola libre, para que al instante, embutírsela toda entera, Harry sentía la punta de su pene golpear con la campanilla.

-¡Ah!

Mientras él lanzaba un gemido gutural.

El calor que rodeaba su pene era arrasador, enviaba ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose frenético.

Draco empezó a lamerla como si fuera una paleta. Aquella vista casi lo hace venir. Maldición, se veía tan jodidamente sexy. Tan…tan…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había empezado a coger la boca de Draco, provocando que mientras tanto, el rubio gimiera de forma amortiguada y se arqueara debajo suyo, él alzaba su culo, buscando liberación, sintiéndose en la cima. Ya casi, casi…

Se corrió con un último grito, mientras alzaba la cabeza y dejaba expuesto su cuello, sintió sus ojos rodar de placer en el instante.

Se derrumbó a su lado, mirando a Draco, que tenía la boca abierta, jadeando, mientras que por la barbilla chorreaba semen. _Su_ semen.

Sintió ganas de correrse otra vez.

Lo agarró por la barbilla, lo miró, perdiéndose en ese mar de plata líquida, tan parecida por momentos, al color de la luna que yacía sobre ellos. Y lamió los retos de semen en su cara, sintiéndolo estremecerse.

Lo besó lentamente. Como disfrutando cada segundo, lento y suave, pero profundo, con mucha saliva y lenguas moviéndose unas con las otras, al vaivén de sus respiraciones. Probando su propia esencia.

Después del primer beso, habían venido muchos. Había mucha tensión sexual al principio, y se notaba que ambos habían pasado demasiado tiempo pensando. Y Harry no era bueno para pensar, sino todo se complicaba, él era impulsivo y hacía todo por instintos. Asique no perdieron el tiempo, y lo acorraló hasta que Draco fue el que empezó a besarlo.

Discutían, terminaban besándose. Reían, terminaban besándose. Nadaban, terminaban besándose.

Era simplemente perfecto dentro de toda su imperfección.

Y aunque sabía que era imposible, que en algún momento deberían hablar de _eso_. Harry tenía miedo de que con la sola mención de la realidad, terminara por perderle.

Asique cuando sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, terminaba besándolo.

* * *

Hermione y Ron ya estaban enterados de su relación con Draco.

Bueno, tal vez no de la actual relación que mantenía con él. Pero siempre supieron que él visitaba a Draco frecuentemente, y el hecho que ahora se esté enrollando con el chico pez, no cambia mucho para ellos, mientras no se enteren, claro.

Hermione, obviamente, estaba en completo desacuerdo. Decía que por más que Draco tenga buenas intenciones, que lo estaba engatusando, que era su naturaleza. Que ahogar a los marineros era lo que hacían.

Harry se había enojado mucho con ella.

Y habían discutido como nunca antes.

-¡Es lo que hacen, Harry!-le gritó-Sé que Draco te aprecia, no digo lo contrario, pero su relación, lo que sientes, es principalmente por su poder hipnótico sobre ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¡Tú eres la que no entiende, Hermione!-estaba rojo de furia, y su cuerpo estaba impregnado de trocitos de sal del cuerpo de Draco, que buena manera de arruinar una tarde perfecta-. No tienes por qué saberlo todo. No puedes saber lo que siento. No estuviste dentro mío para comprobarlo.

-Pero es lo hacen…

-¿Dices que lo único que Draco quiere con todo esto es ahogarme?-su voz había salido tan fría que la sala común se silenció por completo, mientras Ron los miraba horrorizado- ¿Que es un asesino? Los libros no te darán una vida, Hermione, deja de meterte en la mía, y de paso consíguete una.

Mirando los ojos heridos, cristalinos y enfadados de ella, se fue, sintiéndose demasiado enojado como para sentir culpa. Aunque ya supiera que vendría después.

Escapó al lago, y Draco sacó la cabeza casi al instante, con una sonrisa.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?

-Es Hermione.

-Ah-a Draco nunca le agradaron sus amigos, y Harry no entendía por qué. Siempre que hablaba de ellos, hacía una mueca de disgusto y miraba a otro lado.

-¿Por qué te disgustan tanto mis amigos?-preguntó, olvidándose casi por completo de su enfado, sus dudas, y problemas. Aunque solía ser siempre así con Draco.

Él apartó la mirada, jugando con sus dedos una pequeña alga. Parecía incómodo, Harry nunca lo había visto así.

-Porque…porque ellos pueden tenerte de una manera en que yo no puedo.

Harry se enterneció, y derritió por completo.

Se veía avergonzado, y aunque su cabeza estaba agacha, su cara estaba completamente roja, y se mordía el labio como un niño caprichoso.

Era tan lindo.

Harry, sintiéndose renovado y absolutamente feliz, le levantó la barbilla, mirando sus ojos plateados, y su cara avergonzada, y le robó un beso, tan torpe y ñoño que los hizo reír a ambos.

-Eres un idiota-le dijo Draco, y parecía aún más rojo que antes, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de sonreír, tanto que le dolían los cachetes.

-Y dime-se aventuró a preguntar-, ¿los _sirenitos_ también tienen su anatomía?

Draco abrió su boca, indignado y con los ojos chispeantes, pero por suerte, demasiado relajado como para enojarse realmente.

Que bueno, porque Draco enojado era el mismísimo infierno.

-Que gracioso-dijo secamente con sarcasmo-. Sí, por supuesto, pero no es externo, está más bien oculto, como los de los gatos. Y a la hora de procrear salen.

-¿Y son tan pequeños como los de los gatitos?-sonrió burlón.

-Oh, pero qué graciosos nos venimos hoy-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. No, la verdad es que no.

-¿Y cómo lo hacen?

Era una pregunta que, sinceramente, lo había estado atormentando día y noche.

-Como los delfines-dijo sin pudor alguno-. Nos enroscamos, nuestras colas se enredad y forman una sola. O también lo podemos hacer de la forma tradicional, y simplemente no tocarnos exteriormente y formar un huevo con nuestra propia energía.

-¿Un huevo?

-Sí, así es como nacemos todos, desde un huevo, de una unión. El medio, si es cogiendo o no, no es realmente importante, mientras el huevo esté sano.

-Oh-la verdad no se le ocurría nada más que decir-. Eso es…raro.

Draco rio un poco.

-Sí, debe serlo.

De repente se percató de algo que no había estado consiente antes, y sintió como el pánico lo inundaba. Y sus piernas temblaban, aunque no estuviera parado, se sentía caer.

-Y…t-tú-dijo con voz quebrada-, ¿lo has hecho?

Draco parecía genuinamente sorprendido y extrañado, luego sus facciones mostraron satisfacción y diversión.

-No, nunca lo he hecho-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y su mirada era tan penetrante que Harry apenas se contiene de apartar la vista. De alguna manera, Draco parecía muy contento.

-Ah. Bien. Eso es genial.

Se sentía un estúpido. Era un completo estúpido. Pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviado, los músculos tensos de su cara se relajaron, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y pareció haber sido externo, porque Draco amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Oh? ¿Se está enamorando de mí, Señor Potter?

Harry abrió grande los ojos, sintiéndose expuesto y desnudo.

-Sí-susurró-. Y Creo que ya es demasiado tarde como para remediarlo.

* * *

-Hermione dice que vas a matarme.

Lo inevitable había llegado, y ambos estaban haciéndole frente a una pequeña parte de la realidad.

Draco no se inmutó, de hecho, parecía como si era lo único que había estado esperando de Hermione. Parecía resignado, pero no acabado.

-Es por nuestros orígenes.

-¿Una leyenda?

-Algo así. Se dice que según la mitología alemana, había una vez una hermosa doncella, llamada Lorelei, quien se arrojó de cabeza en el río en la desesperación por un amante infiel. Tras su muerte, se transformó en una sirena y podría partir de ese momento se oyó cantar en una roca por el río Rin, cerca de St. Goar. Su música hipnótica engañó a marineros a su muerte.* Por eso tu amiga está preocupada. No es de extrañar-y murmuró algo que sonó, _"para alguien como ella…"_

-Y…ustedes, ¿hacen _eso_?

-¿Ahogar personas?-dijo como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- No en general. Está prohibido, pero es verdad, está en la naturaleza de nuestra comunidad. Y aunque la leyenda venga de Alemania, no tiene nada que ver con los países, hay sirenas de nuestro tipo por todo el mundo. No somos escasas, pero tampoco hay muchas cantidades. La mayoría hemos dejado de hacerlo porque no nos gusta llamar la atención de la comunidad mágica, nos irritan, y a ellos (al Ministerio) les molesta terriblemente no poder controlarnos. Sin embargo, en el último siglo, se podría decir que fuimos buenos chicos.

Harry se le quedó mirando, con la pregunta escrita en sus ojos, tan palpable que parecía que Draco se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-No, nunca he ahogado ni matado a alguien, si eso es lo que quieres saber-respondió cansinamente.

-Lo siento-sentía la necesidad de disculparse, no quería haberlo incomodado ni acusarlo.

-No, está bien. Es normal-y luego, con ojos tristes dijo:-. Pero hay algo en tu amiga que sí tiene razón-Harry lo miró extrañado con el ceño fruncido-. No soy bueno para ti. No soy bueno para nadie.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre?-preguntó enfadado. Justo Draco, la persona más quisquillosa y egoísta del mundo le viene ahora con aires de grandeza. Se suponía que esos eran solo para él, o eso decía Draco.

-No. Pero estoy seguro de que si Sirius se enterara no estaría contento. De hecho, sé que te ordenaría estrictamente no volver a acercarte a mí.

-¡Eso no puedes saberlo!-sintiendo como el enfado lo invadía por completo- Y nunca me alejaría de ti.

-Deberías.

-No sabes lo que dices-dijo tercamente.

-Vamos, Harry, ambos lo sabemos perfectamente-Harry sintió su pecho estrujarse de forma dolorosa-. Incluso estás considerando la opción de venir a mi mundo, por mí, de dejarlo todo.

Había investigado, buscar la manera de poder estar con Draco completamente, y la única solución había sido una poción muy extraña, del mismo libro (_Criaturas del Agua: sirenas de Islas Británicas_), en donde él podía convertirse en uno de ellos, o Draco podía convertirse en un mortal, para siempre. No había otra manera.

Pero aunque Draco tenía una terrible curiosidad sobre el mundo de los mortales, y le encanten muchísimas cosas de él (entre ellos, Harry), él sabía que Draco no lo soportaría, que extrañaría demasiado el agua. Y aunque Harry consideró la posibilidad, le resultaba demasiado, dejar todo, a sus amigos, a Sirius…

Draco, con melancolía dijo:

-Los dos sabemos que nunca funcionaría.

-Te quiero-le dijo. Porque sentía que era lo único que podía decir, lo único más fuerte que todo, que lo ataba realmente a Draco.

-Sería lindo que lo hicieras-susurró.

-¡Es cierto!

-Harry, soy una sirena, soy hipnótico, es casi más fuerte que el poder de un veela, y sobre ti parece que ejerzo más de lo normal. No sería extraño que cuando yo esté a tu lado siendo mortal, salgas huyendo de mí porque huelo a pescado. Y yo quedaré solo en un mundo al que no pertenezco.

-¿No soy lo suficiente como para arriesgarte por mí?

-¿Tú lo eres?

El silencio lo dijo todo.

-Eso creí-dijo, y parecía la primera vez que ganaba una conversación y parecía decepcionado, Harry sintió sus tripas retorcerse.

No quería ser él la razón de esa expresión.

-Admítelo, Harry, venimos de mundos diferentes. Y si no fuera por mi poder sobre ti, la pasaríamos peleando.

-¿No decías que no encajabas en tu comunidad? ¿Que eras diferente?

-Soy un fenómeno-Harry quiso golpearlo ahí mismo-. Sí, es verdad. Pero me gustan las profundidades, es mi complemento, no sé qué voy a hacer con un par de piernas-miró a las olas que se movían levemente chocando contra su cadera y susurró sin mirarlo:-. Ni siquiera sé si me quieres realmente.

Se veía tan angustioso, como si no supiera todo lo que provocaba en Harry.

Sintiendo una furia arrasadora recorrerle el cuerpo, que le sabía a impotencia, apretó sus puños, mientras sentía sus ojos aguarse.

-¡Entonces vete!

Por un segundo creyó ver la sorpresa y dolor cruzar sus ojos grises, pero al instante vio la aleta con el tan conocido chapoteo, y supo que se había ido.

-Draco…no me dejes-dijo derrotado, al vacío, aunque ya supiera que nadie lo estaba escuchando.

* * *

*Fuente: Tumblr. Vagando por ahí lo vi y me gustó, se diría que soy una aficionada de las sirenas, era solo cuestión de tiempo escribir algo sobre ellas.

Nota de la autora: No, no termina ahí, tranquilos, tendrá continuación.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. A mí me encantó, lo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

Dejen un review para ver qué les pareció *-*. Las críticas constructivas y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

Espero que no me hayan olvidado, sé que estuve perdida este tiempo, es que estuve escribiendo un longfic, en unos días lo voy a publicar, pero no publicaré los capítulos deliberadamente, creo que lo haré sólo los martes y jueves, así saben cuándo publico y no tiene que estar continuamente atentos, sin saber si hay o no capítulo. Es más organizado.

Bueno, besos a todos,

-Vulnera.


	3. En aguas turbulentas

_Tercera parte: __**En aguas turbulentas**_

_«__No voy a llorar hasta quedar dormido__»_.

Con ojos vacíos, Harry miró al techo.

Y con la mente en blanco, se quedó dormido.

_-¡Idiota!-rió Draco, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba._

_A Harry le encantaba su risa._

_Era una de las cosas favoritas que amaba de él._

Ya no más.

No quería amar más. No quería verlo más. No quería sentirlo.

_Estaban empapados, la sonrisa de Harry le hacía doler sus mejillas. Todo pasaba casi en cámara lenta. Podía ver las gotas de agua en el aire, podía sentir su pecho bajando a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras el agua se escurría por su cuerpo. Él había pensado que se veía como un trapo mojado (no es como si en ese momento le importase), pero viéndose ahora, se lo veía…feliz._

_Sus propios ojos verdes jamás habían brillado tanto, escuchar las carcajadas, las que ambos lanzaban mientras se salpicaban con agua, como niños, eran ensordecedoras. Draco estaba radiante, con el cabello siempre húmedo y esa belleza hipnóticamente atrapante. Antes no se había percatado de ello, pero su pecho emanaba una fina capa de brillo casi inexistente, era como un aura. Se veía precioso._

_Ambos se sumergieron casi al mismo tiempo nadando, Harry con las branquialgas y Draco con su cola. Draco nunca le había dejado ir a determinados espacios en el lago, evitaba las profundidades extremas o determinados roncones oscuros. Lo estaba protegiendo._

Ya no más.

_Incluso hubo un par de veces en las que se olvidaba por completo de que las branquialgas no duraban eternamente y casi se ahoga. Draco también lo salvó de eso._

Pero no lo hará más.

_La luz de la madrugada se mezclaba dentro del agua, en donde ellos flotaban, mirándose, solamente eso, observándose. _

_El rayo de luz hacía que los ojos de Draco cambiaran de color, era casi una ilusión._

Como Draco. No era más que una ilusión.

_Su boca estaba roja y sonreía de manera que hacía que Harry quisiera suspirar._

Nada más que eso.

_Los mechones rubios flotaban dentro del agua, haciéndolos ver aún más claros con los rayos del sol en su rostro. _

_Harry nunca había querido besar tan desesperadamente a alguien como quería besar a Draco ahora._

_Le costaba respirar, parecía comprensible viendo que estaba bajo agua, si no fuera por las branquias que sobresalían de su cuello, abriéndose y cerrándose con dificultad y rápidamente, casi como fosas nasales. _

_Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, frenético._

_Con la cola verdosa y celestial nadó hasta él y con sus brazos pálidos, los apoyó en los hombros de Harry, quien estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco. _

_Nunca se había puesto a pensar si se podía sonrojar estando bajo agua, pero sentía sus mejillas ardiendo._

_Sus narices se tocaban, estaban casi pegadas y cuando Draco enterró sus dedos en su cabello y rozó sus labios lenta y tortuosamente, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo._

_Y él, en una agonía eterna, le puso fin a esa condena "divertida" que Draco estaba haciendo, como si estuviera jugando con él._

Siempre lo había hecho. Siempre fue un juego.

Sólo un títere más. Quién sabe cuántos amantes haya tenido en realidad.

Tal vez le mintió todo el tiempo.

_Lo besó, lento, casi sin abrir los labios, porque sentía que el agua podría entrar en su boca y terminara atragantándose. No sería un agradable recuerdo._

_Aunque tal vez sí una linda forma de morir._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndolos algo húmedos. Siempre húmedos.

Draco siempre estaba húmedo.

Mojado, y aunque estaba todo el día al sol, su cuerpo estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel, casi lampiño.

Harry había tocado su cuerpo, al menos su pecho, sus pezones adorablemente rozados, sabía que la textura era la más suave que había tocado en su vida. Sabía cómo se sentía.

Harry había besado sus labios, sabía lo que provocaban, la ansiedad de _más_, todo con Draco siempre te hacía querer _más_.

Pero, ambos, él y Draco, eran piezas de rompecabezas distintas, completamente diferentes, no importaba cuánto intentaran hacer que encajaran, las piezas volverían al mismo sitio, en lados opuestos.

Draco nunca lo había querido.

Sus ojos se aguaron casi instantáneamente. Dios, era un maldito marica, era un chico, ¿no? No debería estar llorando, menos por alguien como _él_.

_Tal vez solo quería protegerme_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, y aunque ese pensamiento sonaba demasiado desesperado y patético, aunque terriblemente reconfortante.

_Sí, claro,_ pensó una voz sarcástica dentro suyo, _¿protegerte de qué?, ¿de las aletas?_

_Pero me quería, _pesó él desesperado, con angustia, hablando consigo mismo, sonaba como un loco tratando de convencer a otros que no lo estaba. _Tuvo que hacerlo._

_Y entonces, ¿por qué no está aquí?_

Sus paredes y barreras internas se derrumbaron y se cubrió la cara con las manos, en un intento ahogado por no ponerse a llorar, por no quebrarse. Había pasado por cosas peores, tenía que ser simple olvidar a un simple chico pez.

Si tan solo Draco hubiera sido eso, un simple chico…pez.

Desgraciadamente, fue más que eso, mucho más. Por momentos, lo había sido todo para Harry.

* * *

Harry había adoptado la mala costumbre de comerse las uñas.

Era un mal hábito desde que el _chico pez se había ido_. Harry decidió que no quería volver a oír su nombre por lo que le quedaba de vida. Así había decido llamarlo, al menos en su mente, pero todos a su alrededor parecían estar de acuerdo con él, porque nunca se lo mencionaba en frente de Harry.

Era como mencionar a Voldemort, sólo que era innombrable para Harry.

Todos parecían haberse enterado de lo que había tenido con Harry, esa especie de cosa, que normalmente todos llamarían relación, novios. Pero no. Ellos no habían sido novios, no habían empezado nada y no habían terminado nada.

Sólo eran extraños con recuerdos en común.

Aunque tal vez si los recuerdos no lo atormentaran en cada sueño estaría mejor.

Mientras mordía una pluma distraídamente, Hermione y Ron lo miraban preocupados.

Harry contuvo el impulso de resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco.

Ellos pensaban que no lo notaba, pero sabía lo muy preocupados que estaban por él, y que no sabían qué hacer con eso, ni cómo ayudar a Harry. Ellos no tenían que hacer nada en absoluto. Porque Harry estaba perfectamente; o al menos eso es lo que se decía todas las mañanas al espejo.

Pero él no estaba sordo, sí, había esto un poco distraído este último tiempo, pero nada más, no era para tanto. Eso no le quitaba la capacidad para escuchar, ni mucho menos ver, observar cómo todos creían que se había vuelto un muñeco andante.

¡No que estuviera tan mal!

No tenía el corazón roto, estaba bien. Y definitivamente no necesitaba esos susurros mal disimulados cada vez que Harry pasaba por al lado de alguien. Nunca le había gustado la atención más de la necesaria, no, de hecho, nunca le había gustado la atención.

A _él_ si le gustaba…

Sacudió furiosamente la cabeza. Porque esos pensamientos estaban de más. Aunque solían recurrir y escabullirse dentro de su cabeza y salían de repente, recordándole continuamente. Provocándolo con lo que pudo haber sido, con lo que fue, susurrándole cada detalle. Y aunque le cueste terriblemente admitirlo, todos los pensamientos que conectaban con esa persona, dolían. Y Harry nunca había sido muy bueno sobrellevando las cosas que le dolían.

Tal vez porque siempre estas habían estado separadas con las cosas que _«_deseaba_»_. Y que quer…

No. Debía apartar esos estúpidos pensamientos cuanto antes.

-¿Harry?

-Mmmh-fue su vaga respuesta, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Sabía que era Hermione, preocupada, otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ajá-reparó un segundo en lo que acababa realmente de preguntarle, y en vez de evitar a toda costa la discusión, decidió terminar con eso de una vez por todas-. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Ella suspiró mirándolo con pena y melancolía. Harry decidió que odiaba profundamente esa mirada.

Entrecerró sus ojos, a ver si se atrevía.

Pero ella no se retractó, ni su mirada, tal vez un poco asustada de decirle algo que podría dañarle, asique eligiendo correctamente sus palabras, dijo:

-Harry-susurró en tono de madre preocupada, se parecía horrorosamente a Molly, y aunque era verdad, era un poco escalofriante-, todos, inclusive tú, estamos consiente de lo que está sucediendo. Y no tiene que ver en absoluto con V-voldemort. Tiene que ver contigo, con tus sentimientos-tragó saliva, como dándose fuerzas para la mirada desesperada que le dirigía Ron y la penetrante mirada de Harry-. Sé que es difícil, afrontarlo, no saber si tus sentimientos son reales o una simple magia de sirenas. Y-yo ya no sé. Han pasado varias semanas desde que Draco se fue y…

Su nombre fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Porque Harry no quería escucharlo. No quería oírlo. No quería recordar más de lo que su mente se empecinaba en hacerlo. Porque dolía. Dolía demasiado, ¿es que nadie podía entenderlo?

Se levantó bruscamente de la silla de la biblioteca, con los ojos fundidos de rabia. Rabia por todo, por el hecho de que siempre lo abandonaban. Porque de alguna manera las personas terminaban dejándolo atrás, o era él tal vez el que iba demasiado rápido. Pero se sentía simplemente furioso.

-No quiero que hables de eso-sentenció, y aunque Hermione seguía con esa mirada empecinada, con ganas de replicar, se quedó callada, esperando a que terminara de hablar-. No estoy sordo, ¿saben? Sé lo que dicen de mí, y no me importa. Puedo soportar eso y muchas cosas más. Pero _no_ quiero que lo menciones-la última frase la dijo con los dientes apretados, controlándose apenas de arrojar la mesa y partirla a la mitad-. ¡Se fue! Lo sé perfectamente. Eso no cambia nada, ¿¡me oyes!?

Se fue agitado por la biblioteca, no sabía cuándo había empezado a gritar, no había querido hacerlo, pero fue casi un impulso, un estúpido impulso, se arrepentiría, lo sabía, aunque no es como si ella se hubiera comportado como una reina. Ahora solo quería olvidar, olvidarlo todo.

_Olvidarlo_.

Una lágrima salada se deslizó por su mejilla.

Salada.

Draco siempre olía a sal, siempre sabía a sal, a mar.

Después de esa lágrima, le siguieron muchas más.

* * *

-Tal vez, sí se enamoró del chico pez, Hermione-su ceño fruncido se intensificó y se mordió el labio inferior; Ron nunca antes había notado lo linda que se veía preocupada; antes de horrorizarse con el pensamiento que acababa de tener, agregó:-. Está sufriendo los síntomas de un corazón destrozado. Déjalo.

Hermione lo miró y él comprendió.

Era demasiado difícil solamente observar a un amigo, verlo sufrir y caer sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por él.

Pero Harry saldría de esa, siempre lo hacía, pensó. Sabía que Harry no era indestructible, pero era fuerte, incluso aunque ahora piense que esté un poco destruido.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, Harry había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, no a superarlo, porque Draco parecía insuperable, era realmente insuperable. Pero al menos no le agarraba un ataque cuando alguien lo nombraba, ahora simplemente salía de la habitación.

Se podía decir que maduró, que con el paso de los años viéndolo desde esa nueva perspectiva podría bromear al respecto diciendo lo patético que era creyendo que había estado enamorado a los minúsculos catorce años, que se reiría con sus amigos de esa vieja anécdota, que todo sería mucho más fácil.

Pero lo cierto es que todavía dolía un poco cuando hablaba de él en voz alta.

Había un hueco dentro de él que todavía no se terminaba de cerrar.

Draco le había hecho mucha falta, cuando "ganó" el Torneo y Cedric murió, asesinado, lo necesitó cuando nadie le creía, cuando pensaban que estaba loco, cuando Umbridge lo castigó con esa maldita pluma, cuando se sintió terriblemente solo, cuando perdió a su padrino. En la guerra, las muertes, los años robados, las familias rotas, los hijos perdidos, el mundo quebrado a sus pies, la culpa…la culpa había sido terrible, nadie se la había podido quitar.

Pero lo cierto era que Draco se había ido y después de todos esos años, Harry ya no mantenía esperanzas de que volviera.

Había muchas cosas que le recordaban a él. Y solía ir muy frecuentemente al lago. Ya no se bañaba dentro de él, pero en la noche siempre solía ir.

Había pensado mucho en él, en si su cuerpo cambiaba también a lo largo de los años, en si había crecido, en si había conseguido novia…en muchas cosas, en general, se preguntaba todo. Incluso las preguntas cuyas respuestas podían ser lo suficientemente dolorosas.

No lo añoraba todo el tiempo, aunque pensándolo bien, en toda su vida no había tenido mucho tiempo que digamos. No había alcanzado para nada. Asique solo intentaba mantenerse con vida. Por el momento. Pero ahora, ¿qué haría?

La guerra había terminado (hacía demasiado poco) y ya no había un loco persiguiéndolo, todo había terminado. Y extrañamente, Harry se sentía un poco más vacío.

No podía creerlo. Fue todo tan rápido y al mismo tiempo había parecido eterno.

Ron y Hermione parecían por fin, de una vez por todas, haberse enterado de esos sentimientos tan obvios que se tenían el uno por el otro. Y sinceramente se veían bastante felices.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Para qué necesitas tragarte tantas ranas de chocolate en tu diminuta boca?

El pelirrojo dijo algo intangible, con la boca llena de chocolate, que sonó como: _Esh fchicas, nho mlsgshtes_. Solo Merlín sabía lo que había querido decir con eso.

Bueno, felices a su manera.

-Hola, Harry-dijo soñadoramente Ginny.

Y Ginny seguía perdidamente enamorada de él. Incluso aunque estuviera saliendo con Dean Thomas. Harry era despistado, pero no tono, y se daba cuenta de las miradas de anhelo que le dirigía cuando nadie creía que la miraba.

A él, ella no le gustaba en absoluto. No podía dejar de verla como una hermana, imaginarla como su novia o algo parecido le producía escalofríos, y no de los buenos.

-¿Cómo estas, Harry?-preguntó Luna con ese aire tan característico de ella.

Y bueno, Harry, digamos, que seguía enamorado del _chico pez_.

No era necesario agregar que Luna estaba enterada, de alguna manera ella se enteraba de todo, o bueno, tal vez era porque solía ser un poco más observadora que los demás y tenía una gran habilidad para descifrar los sentimientos de Harry.

-Bien-sonrió sin hacerlo realmente. Volver a Hogwarts para cursar su octavo año, no estaba en sus planes.

De hecho, no había tenido planes, pero eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni por casualidad.

Estaba…cansado. Sí, suponía que era algo así. Ahora que todo había terminado, no sabía qué hacer con su vida, sentía como si el haber derrotado a Voldemort fuera su única meta, se había empecinado tanto en cumplir su misión, que no había pensado qué pasaría exactamente si sobrevivía. Había estado casi seguro de que no lo haría.

Era como despertar años después y decir_, ¿y ahora qué?_

Suspiró.

Ese iba a ser un largo camino a Hogwarts.

* * *

No sabía qué había esperado exactamente.

Tal vez, que Draco se cole por el tren-con cola de pez, con piernas -ya realmente eso no importaba-, que desde el lago negro lo salude de forma impersonal, felicitándolo por su desempeño derrotando a Voldemort (aunque era muy poco probable), no lo sabía.

Tal vez, sí había estado esperado poder verlo, aunque sea una vez.

Pero lo único que había recibido desde que "triunfó" eran halagos, algunos insultos, reclamándole por qué no salvó a aquella persona, que si esta se merecía esto. Incluso algunos le hablaban llorando, contándole cosas que habían vivido en la guerra, como si Harry fuera el héroe que debía salvarlos a todos.

Ya estaba cansado de eso. Nunca que le había gustado, pero nadie parecía entender la verdadera razón por la que lo había hecho. Había muchas, jamás podría enumerarlas con los dedos. Pero él sólo quería descansar, quería ser un chico normal, quería…quería…

Él quería acurrucarse junto a Draco por el resto de su vida, incluso, después de tanto tiempo.

Llegar a Hogwarts fue un poco más duro de lo que Harry había predecido.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pasto, mientras titiritaba de frío. La luna estaba brillante esa noche, las estrellas emitían un suave titileo y aunque la brisa y el rocío estaban calándole los huesos, era una noche bastante agradable.

Por más de que el resplandor de la luna brillara e hiciera reflejo en el lago, Harry apenas veía entre las penumbras. Mejor así, realmente no quería oír ni ver nada por el momento.

Había decidido-en un arrebato de inmadurez y melancolía- ir al lago esa noche. Incluso aunque se hubiera prometido a sí mismo que no iría…otra vez. Pero parecía que era lo único que lo calmaba y lo desilusionaba al mismo tiempo. Pasadas las semanas, él lo sabía (siempre lo había sabido), que Draco no iba a regresar, pero su corazón palpitante y ansioso no parecía entenderlo. En absoluto.

Pero ya era suficiente. No podía recostarse, esperanzado, en el mismo sitio en donde solía hacerlo con Draco, sólo para verificar una vez más que no vendría, que…

Un murmullo junto con un chapoteo interrumpió sus pensamientos (ya bastante repetidos), y lo hizo girar la cabeza casi instantáneamente, como un reflejo automático.

Seguido por un susurro de hojas siendo aplastadas y otra vez un murmullo, esta vez un poco más alto y fuerte, pero inentendible.

Sigilosamente, se agachó y gateó con la respiración entrecortada, hacia el proveniente ruido.

-Ah, maldición-y a eso le siguieron más impropios y palabras un poco desconocidas y entrecortadas; Harry sentía la sangre hervir mientras temblaba-. Estúpidas…-más cosas intangibles, que sonaban insultos entrecortados y jadeantes, junto con gemidos de dolor de por medio.

Sea quien sea la persona que esté del otro lado de las ramas, rocas y árboles de la oscuridad de la noche, estaba sufriendo. Se lo oía poco claro, y Harry no lograba entender muy bien del todo, pero resultaría imposible que lo atacaran si se oía así de mal.

Sintiendo un poco más de seguridad hacia su persona, avanzó entre la arboleada y divisó entre las penumbras una silueta, que se dividía entre el agua del lago y la tierra, arrastrándose, o intentándolo, hacia el pasto, mientras jadeaba dolorosamente.

Se acercó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por el inevitable alivio de que no era nadie remotamente peligroso y un poco confiado, se encaminó hacia la persona, que parecía tener una lengua muy filosa a pesar de estar gravemente herido.

Estaba ubicado de tal manera-casi a espaldas suyo- que su cuerpo entero estaba a oscuras. Harry, intentando ayudar, tocó despreocupadamente su hombro, intentando llamar su atención.

-Emm, lo siento, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?-pudo notar como el cuerpo frío (casi completamente helado, se tensaba al instante. Su piel era suave y ligeramente viscosa, gracias a la luz de la luna el hombro se veía completamente pálido. Era un poco huesudo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para identificarlo, no tenía el cabello largo, parecía ser un muchacho pequeño.

Pero nada lo preparó para cuando el chico dio vuelta su rostro, mirándolo con esos ojos plata y el cabello reluciente, más largo y algo despeinado. Ni siquiera haber peleado y triunfado en la guerra lo había preparado para volver a ver a Draco, incluso aunque hubiera estado buscándolo continuamente. Fue un cambio brusco y lo agarró completamente desprevenido.

Abrió sus ojos tan grande que temió que se le salieran de órbitas.

Draco lo miraba, empapado de agua-como siempre-, con lo cabellos húmedos y los labios secos y violetas del frío. Pero había algo terriblemente mal en todo su aspecto. Draco nunca había demostrado frío, era una sirena (o algo así), estaba acostumbrado al mar helado, de dónde provenía, a las aguas frías. Pero estaba más pálido de lo normal, cosa realmente preocupante, y titiritaba de frío. No fue hasta que vio el hilo de sangre que sobresalía de su barbilla que fue cuando calló en la verdadera cuenta de su verdadero estado.

Al darse la vuelta, podía verle la cara y el torso, que también estaba manchado sutilmente de salpicadas de sangre. Harry frunció el ceño fuertemente, mientras su respiración se agitaba y lanzaba vapor por la boca, casi tan frecuente como Draco estaba haciendo para respirar.

-D-draco…-dijo con voz entrecortada. Los ojos grises estaban plagados de miedo y terror, hasta incluso un poco de esperanza y melancolía. Parecía un animal asustado-. Soy Harry, ¿m-me recuerdas?

La pregunta le salió más angustiosa de lo que en realidad hubiera querido, pero resultaba casi inevitable no sentirse un poco desdichado, cuando Draco lo había sido todo, ya no sabía con tanta certeza si había significado lo mismo para él.

Aunque su casi rodar de ojos había sido un alivio un poco miserable, Draco parecía demasiado débil incluso para ser sarcástico. Cosa realmente aún más preocupante.

-¿Qué…te sucede?-lo tomó del brazo, para ayudarlo, lo que sea, algo. Pero hizo una mueca de dolor y empezó a toser casi sin parar con voz ronca intentó hablar.

-Mmm-intentó aclarar su garganta, y cuando habló, su voz salió rasposa y algo oxidada-. F-felicidades.

Harry frunció el ceño tan fuerte que temió que sus cejas se juntaran.

¿Felicidades? ¿Felicidades de qué?

Harry sólo estaba siendo miserable.

-¿Qué?

-Sabía que…lo l-lograrías-jadeó; aumentando su confusión, su rostro debió mostrar cuan desorientado estaba, porque Draco tomó aire para hablar-. Venciste…lo venciste, eso…eso es genial.

Y Harry entendió. Se refería a Voldemort. De alguna manera se sintió un poco desilusionado de que esa fuera la única cosa que quisiera decirle.

-Asique en las profundidades se enteraron-dijo suspirando-. No estoy en absoluto orgulloso, no es algo que me gustaría hablar.

Draco asintió, comprendiendo.

-Lo entiendo.

Entre ellos se instaló un pequeño silencio, Harry no supo definir si era incómodo, bueno, al menos para él no lo era, antes habían compartido un montón de silencios. En un lugar recóndito de su cerebro se preguntó si todavía podrían volver a ser esos ignorantes (al menos por su parte) y despreocupados adolescentes de catorce años.

Draco lanzó una especie de murmullo, queriendo llamar su atención, pareciendo algo avergonzado, notando sus mejillas ardiendo, tragó saliva y le dijo con esa voz medio oxidada:

-¿M-me ayudarías a salir de aquí?

Harry, sinceramente, ya no sabía cuántas veces más iba a fruncir su ceño. Draco sólo lo confundía más y más. Bueno, no había mucha diferencia con el de antes, pero realmente no comprendía lo que trataba de decirle.

-¿Salir?

-Del lago.

Sintiéndose un poco tonto y preocupado por las manchas de sangre en el torso de Draco. Lo agarró por las axilas y lo arrastró más a la orilla.

Aspirando su cabello húmedo con disimulo, pudo comprobar que Draco seguía oliendo a sal marina.

Como era de costumbre, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era increíble que los años pasaran y él seguía sintiendo lo mismo, su cuerpo reaccionando automáticamente a Draco, hacia él. Merlín, estaba tan jodido.

No fue hasta que miró hacia abajo que de la impresión soltó a Draco haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, en un golpe seco.

Draco no dijo nada, ni se quejó. Debía de haber esperado una reacción similar a la que estaba teniendo ahora.

-Piernas-dijo con voz entrecortada, mirándolo sin parpadear-. Draco, joder, tienes piernas.

-No me digas.

-No es momento para el sarcasmo-bramó, casi enfadado-Draco, ¿qué mierda?

Pero Draco evitaba su mirada y si no fuera porque parecía que no podía moverse, seguramente habría salido corriendo. Cuando tembló de frío, mientras sus dientes castañeaban, Harry supo que debía guardar su enfado repentino y sus preguntas para más tarde. Porque si Draco no se calentaba un poco, moriría de hipotermia.

Lo cargó, como si fuera una princesa en apuros y él el príncipe encantado.

Si no fuera porque en realidad, él estaba muy lejos de ser un príncipe y Draco lo había abandonado hace tres años, teniendo un carácter muy diferente al de una dama.

Pero incluso, aunque ese no fuera el cuento ideal, a Harry le hubiese gustado pensar que habrían tenido su _Final Feliz_.

* * *

Continuará...continuará, no se preocupen.

¡Al fin! Se que tardé mucho en actualizar esta historia (y les agradezco enormemente sus reviews-pronto los contestaré-), pero la inspiración parecía un poco colapsada junto con los exámenes. Disculpen mi retraso, pero realmente quería terminar esta historia. Espero que alguien la esté leyendo.

Se me ha alargado más de lo que esperaba (sólo unas tres partes iban a ser, pero bue), la siguiente será el último junto con, tal vez, un pequeño epílogo.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Si les apetece pueden pasar por mi perfil a ver mis otros (sensualones XD) fics :)

Besos a todos,

-Vulnera


End file.
